Den of Shadows
Den of Shadows, is a set of fantasy novels written by American author, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. and is also a translated into the language of her characters as Nyeusigrube. The novels consists of vampires, ghost, witches and many other creatures and is the predecessor of Atwater-Rhodes' five volume novels known as The Kiesha'ra Series. The novels included in Den of Shadows are In the Forests of the Night, Demon in My View, Shattered Mirror, Midnight Predator, Persistence of Memory, Token of Darkness, All Just Glass, Poison Tree and Promises to Keep. The Den of Shadows is also the name of Atwater-Rhodes' official site, which was originally called Nyeusigrube. Novels 1999 In the Forests of the Night Risika was born under the name Rachel Weatere in 1684. Changed to Risika, a vampire, against her will she receives a black rose identical to the one that she received three hundred years prior that had sealed her fate. Now she must face her past to confront her future. During this she has a mysterious stalker who she knows nothing about. 2000 Demon in My View Taking place a few years after the events of In the Forests of the Night, a young writer by the name of Jessica Allodola has published the book Tiger, Tiger (a fictional name for In the Forests of the Night) under the pen name "Ash Night". But little does Jessica know, publishing the book is like making your own death wish. One of the main antagonists in her book, Aubrey, has learned of the publication of the novel and humiliated by the content of which it reveals, and has set out to kill the author before she can reveal more of his secrets. 2001 Shattered Mirror Sarah Vida, a witch, is set on getting a known vampire named Nikolas. The young witch attends high school like a normal teenager but meets and befriends Christopher, a vampire who is later revealed to be the twin of Nikolas, against the laws of the Vida coven. Although Sarah tries to break off the friendship with Christopher, she soon learns of his past and sets out to confront Nikolas but can she survive it? 2002 Midnight Predator Turquoise Draka lives in a world of vampires and shapeshifters. She once had a normal teenage life, a family, friends everything was perfect until she was made a slave by a vampire. Now that she is an adult she is a vampire hunter who has been assigned to assassinate a cruel vampire by the name of Jeshikah by going under cover as a slave so she may enter the vampire realm, Midnight, undetected. But little does she know that her new owner, Jaguar, may hold the key to freeing her from her tormented past. 2008 Persistence of Memory Erin Misrahe is a sixteen year old girl with an alter-ego named Shevaun. Shevaun is a dangerous and deadly alter-ego who appears in times when Erin is severely stressed. Little does Erin know that she is actually linked with a vampire and that the two switch bodies when Erin loses control though neither can make a remember what happens during the episodes. Deciding to end this bond Shevaun sets out to kill Erin. 2010 Token of Darkness After a car accident Cooper Blake is now seeing what he believes to be a ghost named Samantha who wants more than ever to have her own body. Wanting to help her, Cooper sets out to find a way to help her get a body but little does he know that by doing this he will unlock the secrets of Samantha's past and put himself into grave danger. 2011 All Just Glass Taking place twenty-four hours after the events of Shattered Mirror, Sarah Vida's sister, Adia is sent out by their mother to kill Sarah now that she is a vampire. Because of Sarah's transformation a war has broken out between witch hunters and vampires and can only be put to the end by the death of Sarah. Adia, who has always been loyal to the laws of her line and always makes the family proud, sets out to find Sarah but can she kill her own sister regardless of what she has become? 2012 Poison Tree Sarik is a tiger shapeshifter who is mediator at SingleEarth Haven Number Four and has accepted the position to escape her past. When a new mediator comes to join them, Alysia, Sarik becomes suspicious. Little does Sarik know that Alysia also has a past she is trying to run from and after an attack on Sarik's lover, Jason, who is a vampire, by a suspicious Onyx bounty hunter, the Haven is dragged into the middle of a disaster that leaves both Sarik and Alysia to decide what prices must be paid to save the peaceful society that Haven Number Four stands for. 2013 Promises to Keep The compendium of creations (SingleEarth, the Bruja guilds, the Midnight empire) intertwine in an exciting, unsettling plot featuring happenings both accidental and deliberate that will forever change the alternate landscape inhabited by vampires, Tristes, shapeshifters et al. It all begins with a wrong turn and a crashed party, and from there it’s an epic clash of elements and the promise of more chaos still to come. At the center of the storm is Jay, a young vampire hunter that no one would ever have predicted might be earth’s best bet to thwart the rise of a vampire-controlled slave empire called Midnight. Teens will find themselves drawn to Jay, who struggles to prove his worth even while he has his own fears that those who have written him off may be right to do so. Omnibus 2009 The Den of Shadows Quartet The Den of Shadows Quartet is an omnibus consisting of the first four novels published by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, In the Forests of the Night, Demon in My View, Shattered Mirror and Midnight Predator respectively. The omnibus was published on August 11, 2009. Category:Series